wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
When The Tides Turn
Hello, this is for the Summer Writing Prompt Contest (Closed) :) Enjoy! (Also credit to the Harry Potter series for inspiration.) Chapter 1: Elemental Academy It was a ordinary day for Wish. She got out of her bed and yawned, enjoying the first rays of the sunlight that were creeping into the sky and through her window like a caterpillar. Wish stretched her wings, displaying the little stars dotting her membrane. Well, this is the first day of summer, she thought. I'd better enjoy it. ''Suddenly, her mother's voice broke through the peaceful air. "Starwisher, time for breakfast!" Wish hurried down the hallway and stairs. Her house was a light, soothing purple, with white curtains and a few white flower silhouette decorations. Wish went to the table and stared at a massive heap of fruit drizzled in molasses syrup. She gulped it up, thanked her mother, and darted outside to a beautiful day, with the rainforest glowing emerald in the sunlight. "Berry?" Wish called for her rainwing friend. "Berry, I know you're hiding out here-''ow!" ''A banana peel hit her in the face, greatly contrasting her black scales. She threw it off and looked up at the trees, annoyed. "Who threw that? Trees don't drop banana peels, I know someone's up there!" A massive Rainwing uncamofladged themselves, and glided down with a thump. It was Howler, the rainwing prince, son of Queen Firefly. "Sorry," he rumbled, . "I have a letter for you, Starwisher-" "Call me Wish." she said. "And what's this letter?" Without asking, she snatched the letter from his talon and unrolled it, scanning the words. ''StarWisher, you have been accepted into Elemental Academy. You are scheduled to come on June 10. This is a school that Bullfrog, Hurricane, FutureSeer, and I made for all dragons with Elemental abilities, and you are one of them. '' ''Sincerely, Queen Firefly. Wish gasped. This was a school that Bullfrog, the son of famed Clay, Hurricane, the daughter of the warrior Tsunami, FutureSeer, the daughter of war veteran Starflight, and the QUEEN, daughter of GLORY, had opened! But... that meant Wish had powers. Say Whaaa? Chapter 2: Fire, Earth, or Water? Wish met Howler the next day and followed him to a large island near the coast of the rainforest, and there was a huge school there. "Back in The Scorching, the Seawings built this as a peace treaty between them and the Rainwings." Howler explained to Wish. "My mom and her friends Bullfrog, Hurricane, and FutureSeer fixed it up and Hurricane, being a Animus, made it element-proof. Bullfrog is the Headmaster of Fire, Hurricane the Headmistress of Water, and Queen Firefly on Earth, although her brother Jungle takes over when she's queening or whatever. Oh, and FutureSeer was the one who foresaw it and gave them the idea, so she's a V.I.D. whenever she visits." "Can you answer this one? I don't have any special abilities, why am I going here? And it's freaking SUMMER! I'm supposed to be relaxing on a tree branch, talking to my friend Berry and making jokes about The War of Sandwing Succession! I'm supposed to be out of school! I'm-" "You have powers! It just takes a bit of Animus magic to bring it out!" Wish lasped into silence as they arrived. Howler pushed her into the crowd, and headed off through another door. She shifted sand in her talons, enjoying the warm feeling. Suddenly, a Icewing bumped into her, and she jumped. "Sorry!" The Icewing apologized. Another icewing leaned in and whispered something in his ear, and Wish heard "Ugh, you always do this, you're a IDIOT, Everest!" The icewing, called Everest, seemed to have a emotional battle on his face. "Uh, n-nice spikes?" Wish stammered, trying to cheer him up. WHY THE HECK DID YOU SAY THAT??? '''I DON'T KNOW!!!! '''she shouted in her head. "Wh-what?" Everest looked confused. "Nothing! Nothing at all, ''please ignore me..." ''she whispered. "Weirdo." muttered the other Icewing. He pulled Everest away with his wing, disappearing into the crowd. ''Welp, there goes my first chance at making a friend. ''Wish went into the large doors everyone was streaming through, and she gasped. There were three tables. The first one, on the left, was colored red, orange, and yellow, with bits of blue. There were mostly Skywings and Sandwings at that table, though she spotted a few Mudwings, some Nightwings, and even a Hivewing. the second one, in the middle, was green and brown with some painted flowers. Mostly Rainwings, Leafwings, Mudwings, and Silkwings inhabited this table, although there was quite a few Nightwings and one or two Icewings.. The last one, on the right, was bright blue with shades of turquoise, green, purple, and even black. Seawings and Icewings mostly dominated this one, with again some Nightwings, Mudwings, and Rainwings. Then, standing before the fire table, Bullfrog was standing. He was orangey brown, with hints of red and golden eyes. He was smiling at all the newcomers, like Wish. He even patted a nervous Seawings head. In front of the Earth table, a dark green dragon stood. Then his scales shifted to spruce brown, then deep blue, and then they became a whirl of dark colors. Under his wings were a scatter of silver stars. Jungle. In front of the water table, a stern looking Seawing eyed all of the dragons coming in. She was deep teal, and had green eyes that made the rainforest look pastel. She was obviously very strong, and she was taller then Bullfrog. It was Hurricane. As if they rehearsed it, all three of them got up and went in front of the crowd. Everyone went silent. "All 7-year-olds, over here!" called Bullfrog. A bunch of dragons about as tall as Wish scurried up. She sprinted next to them. Hurricane flexed her talons and looked a skywing dead in the eye. "You, over here. Its time to decide." The Skywing hurried up, and Hurricane rested her talons on his head. She concentrated for one, two, three, four, five seconds, then removed her talons and shouted, "FALCON TO EMBOR!" The fire table, Embor, supposedly, cheered. Then a Seawing went up. "SPLASH TO RIPPEL!" The water table celebrated. Then a Rainwing. "SIAMANG TO NATUER!" The earth table whooped. "OPUNTIA TO EMBOR!" "ROSE TO RIPPEL!" "GLEAM TO NATUER!" "PERMAFROST TO RIPPEL!" Permafrost, the Icewing who was Everest's brother, smirked and sauntered off to the Rippel table. Wish was then summoned up front. The seawing's cold claws rested on her forehead and horns, and then they pulled away. She suddenly felt... alive for the first time, like she could race for miles and nothing would get in her way. "STARWISHER TO EMBOR!!!" Wish slowly walked over to the fire table, and she nervously sat beside the Sandwing called Opuntia. "Hi," she muttered. "Hey." Opuntia was female, and she was watching the front where the headmasters were. "I should write a poem about it..." she murmured under her breath. "Write about what?" "The feeling I got when I was chosen for Embor. It felt like I was sleeping before, and now I'm awake." "I felt it, too." She turned her gaze back to the front. Everest was about to be sorted. He closed his eyes, and Hurricane's talons stayed on his head longer then with others. Her eyes widened, and she muttered, "Everest to Embor." "Can you speak up?" asked Jungle. She glared at him, cleared her throat, and yelled, "EVEREST TO EMBOR!" Chapter 3: Unexpected The Embor table gasped. Wish could see why. Icewings... just weren't fiery. They were ''Ice''wings, after all. She saw Everest's brother Permafrost staring at him with disbelief. "There's a mistake!" he yelled, but was drowned out by feeble clapping. Everest hustled quickly to the Embor table and sat on the other side of Wish. "Sorry for bumping into you." He said. "Oh, don't apologize, its fine!" Wish responded. Everest half smiled, and they started dining. Later, Bullfrog lead them to class and started their first lesson. "See, since i'm the son of a Fireproof Mudwing and a Firescales Skywing, I can heighten or lower my Firescales temperature.However, I'm still vulnerable to fire, and the only way to be completely immune to it is to shut my scales off." he deminstrated, his scales getting redder and brighter when they were burning, then browner and calmer when they were at low temperatures. "Wow. Thats...unique." said Wish, slightly jealous. "Now, everyone breathe out a spurt of flame. Yes, even you, Everest. Just try it!" Everyone except Everest and a few rainwings shot out some flame. The rainwing tried it, and to his surprise a bunch of fire spat out. Everest tried and succeeded. He jumped back. "Ack! That was really hot!" Opuntia snickered. "That's what fire is, Everest. Really hot." Everest blushed and looked away. "Hey, don't tease him, its his first day." Bullfrog scolded. Opuntia rolled her eyes but she didn't say anything else. "Keep blowing out the fire!" Bullfrog instructed. Everest reluctantly shot out a jet of fire. "Now raise your talons and catch it." Wish shot out the fire and quickly grabbed it with her talons. To her surprise, the fire didn't hurt her, it just numbed her talons a bit. "Wow..." Wish said, staring at the ball of fire. "Now... shape it. Just act like its clay, but more stable and definitely NOT liquidy." Wish raised her free talon. "Can you change the temperature of the fire?" "Yes! Just add more fire to it and squish it together." Wish did as he said until it was white-and-blue hot. The RainWing asked if they could lower it, and Bullfrog answered that you had to grab a chunk of it and fling it into the air, it would disappear quickly unless it was as big as their head. Then it would kinda roll. He demonstrated on the stone ground, and the blob of fire rolled until it hit a wall, then it exploded and disappeared without a sound. "Woah!" shouted Everest. He stumbled into Wish while backing away and Wish fell over. He was rather good at bumping into things. "S-sorry," he apologized, helping Wish back up. "J-just not used to this..." "Well, good lesson for today! You may head to your dorms." Bullfrog announced. Chapter 4: Rivalry The next day, Everest stumbled upon Permafrost in the hallway. "H-hey, Perm, uh, hows it going?" That was a mistake. "Look who it is. The fire-soul disgrace." Permafrost said coldly. "You sure you don't wanna transfer to Rippel? Father could... make some arrangements with Hurricane." Everest looked shocked. "F-father- he wouldn't- how would he e-even know?-" Permafrost snarled. "Shut your trap, whaleface. Mother and Father know. And lets say your Third-Circle rank..." He grinned, showing all his teeth. "Has gone down quite a bit." "OKAY, okay, that's enough!!" Wish interrupted. "No more mental torturing!" She poked Permafrost hardly in the chest. "If you treat your own brother this way, then YOU are the disgrace. Get out of my sight!" she hissed. He looked at her disbelievingly, as if he couldn't comprehend a NightWing was talking to him. Wish stepped on his tail, which got him moving away pretty quickly. (WIP) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Romance)